


Can I, May I, Would you like to

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [20]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, LITERALLY, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, WX asks before doing literally anything, Wendy and Webber peep them moving tents lmao, part of it is them establishing their relationship, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Being in a relationship with a robot is funny for a human.Being in a relationship with a human is funny for a robot.





	Can I, May I, Would you like to

Being with somebody like WX-78 is strange.

Walani never did think that it would be so similar to a normal relationship. She also didn’t think that it would be so different. 

Since the conversation in the rocky planes, they had established themselves as “dating”, and subsequently adjusted their respective routines to better match with the other. Walani dries herself off meticulously before going anywhere near her botfriend. WX is gentle whenever they go to touch her. WX lies for longer in the morning and Walani gets up slightly earlier than usual.

The actual process of getting to share a tent was arguably harder than confessing they had feelings for each other, mainly because it meant revealing to the rest of the camp that they had grown closer in their relationship, even if they didn’t say in what way. Upon deciding that it would be easier for WX to flit to her tent due to their considerable lack of personal items, they had snuck over to her quarters with a dim lantern in the middle of the night, unknowingly garnering two small, casual observers from behind a siesta lean-to. Nothing was said directly to them, but it was certainly avidly discussed as soon as both of them were out of base.

However, as Walani lies with her arms crossed behind her head, WX-78 sitting up beside her and mumbling something to themselves, she feels very much like it’s worth whatever gossip it may have stoked.

“What’re you doing?”

She asks, eyeing WX with lazy interest as they fidget something small and red in their hands.

“NOTHING OF NOTE.”

She can see them press against the object before giving a satisfied hum. They put it down beside the bedroll, Walani registering it as the little toy robot, before turning to lie next to her, propped up on their elbows. 

“WHAT WILL YOU DO TOMORROW?”

They ask. Walani shrugs her shoulders at them, reaching up to tug the bands out of her ponytails. 

“Whatever Wilson tells me to, I guess. You’ll probably be comin’ too, y’know.”

WX looks at her blankly, before reaching their hand out to her loose hair. Walani smiles whenever they hesitate, hovering just away from her.

“CAN I TOUCH YOU?”

The surfer nods, and WX threads their fingers through her hair, twirling the soft strands. They’re fascinated by her hair. They’re fascinated by everything about her.  
Walani sighs out happily and leans backwards against the fur of the bedroll, shutting her eyes. WX combs through her hair gently, resting their head on their other hand.

“WALANI?”

WX starts. She cracks one eye half open to find them staring down at her, tilting their head in a puzzled manner. Their eyes are locked on her lips, pulled into a lazy half smile.

“MAY I TOUCH YOUR MOUTH?”

Walani appears to be confused for a second before realising.

“Alright.”

WX-78 moves their hand to brush their fingertips over her lips. Their touch is soft, almost fleeting, idling on her bottom lip. Their hand flinches back slightly as Walani shimmies herself into a sitting up position, steadying herself of WX’s shoulder.

“Would you like to kiss?”

WX stares blankly at her, very evidently clueless. 

"Oh, right...here, let me show you."

Walani strokes gently at the back of their neck and pulls them ever so slightly closer. WX twitches, internals making strained noises as Walani moves upwards toward them, drawing closer.

"Here, just move yourself like this."

She closes the gap between them, letting out a tiny gasp at the feeling of sparks on contact.

With an alarmed buzz, WX shuts their eyes, unsure of wether they should press against her or lean back. Her lips feel soft on their mouth plate, and she tastes vaguely of honey. It’s an odd sensation, but far from an unwelcome one. Quite the opposite. They wrap their arms tentatively around her waist, enjoying the tiny static charge she produces to match their own.

Walani pulls away with a grin, WX-78 returning the smile whenever they see her hair standing on end, almost as if she’s just touched one of the lightning rods that outline the berry bushes.  
With a dazed giggle, she falls back against the bedroll, pulling WX against her chest as she laughs. 

“THAT’S...NICE.”

They mutter, pressing their cheek onto her. The tent is silent and calm, WX nuzzling almost bashfully against her chest. They can hear and feel Walani’s breath slow as she falls into a deep sleep, despite the fact that dusk is still colouring the sky outside of the tent. Even with their meticulously programmed internal clock, they can’t find it in themselves to leave her embrace and do something more productive.  
Instead, they pull the covers up over her, ignoring the sound of the other survivors going about their business in favour of powering down.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re dating babey.


End file.
